


to survive the cold with your heart intact

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you must be the devil.” —lenrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to survive the cold with your heart intact

**Author's Note:**

> stares at hands why do i keep writing cold/warm imagery

.  
.  
.

**to survive the cold with your heart intact**  
_“you must be the devil.”_

.

The temperatures have dropped to new lows tonight. He can feel her full weight nestled beside him, his thigh resting against hers as they curl up under the comforter, snug and sleepy.

“You’re so cold,” he observes, resisting the urge to squirm when her tiny feet patter up and down his calves absently. Len doesn’t really mind the goose-bumps left in their wake, but still. “Why on earth are you so cold.”

Rin doesn’t reply right away – with clumsy, uncoordinated movements, she nudges his arm away to give herself enough room to snuggle against his chest. And then, once she’s satisfied with their new positions: “I don’t know, why are _you_ so warm? You must be the devil.”

A pause.

“The devil,” Len repeats after a beat, straight-faced. He doesn’t even try to piece together her haphazard logic; he’s learnt to take her innocence in stride and go with the flow. “Of course.”

Rin snakes her hands up and around his neck, cool and tiny and gentle, before nuzzling his cheek drowsily. “Yeah, the devil – for making me fall in love with you so easily.”

Another pause, this time with understanding.

The back of his neck heats, and briefly Len wonders whether she can feel the warmth seeping into her palms – whether she knows his heart is beating at her fingertips, too. “Of course,” he says again, far softer than he realizes.

Outside, the snow continues to fall.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid.


End file.
